piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Incident at Palm Tree Grove
The Incident at Palm Tree Grove was a mission that took place during the quest for the Fountain of Youth. It was an uneasy alliance formed by Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa, two old rivals and ex-captains of the Black Pearl, who worked together as they infiltrated the Spanish camp for the Chalices of Cartagena, which were required for the Profane Ritual used to prolong life at the Fountain. After meeting aboard Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, Jack and Barbossa decided to join forces as they met with Barbossa's British crew outside San Miguel, where an abandon fort that The Spaniard and his loyal crew made camp at. While Barbossa's crew stayed behind, Barbossa accompanied Jack to retrieve the Chalices in the enemy camp, until they were captured and tied to palm trees. It was in their captivity that these two old rivals discover they have a lot in common: they both have an enemy in Blackbeard and seek the Fountain of Youth, although for their own particular reasons. Using improvisation, Jack made a dazzling escape by swinging from palm trees and knocking out some very bewildered Spaniards in the progress. Prelude Reunion aboard the Santiago During the search for the Fountain of Youth, Jack Sparrow was sent by Blackbeard to find Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, to find the two silver Chalices of Cartagena, which were needed for the Profane Ritual. Running through the jungles, Jack finally found the Santiago perched over a cliff. After he climbed up to the wreckage and entered the captain's cabin, Jack only spotted Ponce de León's corpse on a bed and his old rival, Hector Barbossa. and Hector Barbossa aboard the Santiago.]] The two had a brief confrontation, which caused the balance of the Santiago to lean dangerously as they moved. They soon found a chest that slid from under the bed, which supposedly held the Chalices they both sought and open it together. However, they only discovered that there was nothing inside, except for two stones instead of the two Chalices. They both realized that the Spanish had already took the Chalices. Taking a look at a map in the hands of Ponce de León's corpse, Jack and Barbossa found where the Spanish would make their camp. while they head for the Spanish Camp.]] Journey to the Spanish Camp Jack and Barbossa later found the location of the Spanish camp where they met up with Barbossa's men, with Joshamee Gibbs among them. Jack and Gibbs had a brief reunion with Jack realizing that Gibbs stole Jack's map back when they were captured in London. The crew continued on towards the Spanish camp. As they made way, Jack and Gibbs discussed Jack's problem of rescuing Angelica, a damsel that he had feelings for and left long ago who he thinks is now in danger of her father Blackbeard. Once the crew came close in their infiltration of the Spanish camp, Barbossa ordered his first officer, Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves, to hold back and wait for his signal. As Groves stood back and waited, Barbossa and Jack continued on to the Spanish camp. Going through palm trees and bushes, and waded through a lake, where they were able to sneak over to some bushes to investigate a tent where the Spaniard was conversing with his men. Barbossa and Jack then notice the Chalices right on the table where the tent was. The Spaniard moved aside as a Spanish officer began examining the Chalices. Skirmish Infiltrating the Spanish Camp Seeing their opportune moment, Jack and Barbossa hid under the bushes and crawled toward the tents. Barbossa revealed that his sword was poisoned from the innards of "poisonous toads". As they stood up to make ready for the next step in their mission, Barbossa was trying to calculate a plan of escape, while Jack suggested to improvise. Jack had his eyes on the prize when he and Barbossa infiltrated the enemy camp, knowing the Chalices made a great bargaining tool when it comes to dealing with Blackbeard.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p64-65: "Reunion at Palm Tree Grove" The Spanish officer writes as he examined one of the Chalices. While the officer was working on one Chalice, Jack appeared behind the table and snatched the other Chalice. The officer puts one Chalice down and reached for the other, but then notices it gone as Barbossa uses his crutch to take away the other Chalice. Seeing that both Chalices mysteriously disappeared, the officer looks under the table, but sees nothing there. As the officer got up, he gets clonked on the head by Barbossa's crutch. .]] With successfully stealing the Chalices, Jack and Barbossa made way as if they belong. They stroll, confident, like they have every reason to be there. Jack salutes at a passing Spanish soldier, who goes by, does a double take, before draws his sword and fights Jack and Barbossa. Two more soldiers join the fight, while Jack and Barbossa fight side-by-side and make quick work of the soldiers by knocking them out. Jack and Barbossa sheathed their swords and made a run for it, but not before they find themselves face-to-face with a dozen Spanish soldiers aiming their muskets. Reunion at Palm Tree Grove .]] Now captured by the Spanish, Jack and Barbossa were stripped of their possessions and tied around the waist of palm trees, sitting facing each other. While Jack tried to get a hand loose, Barbossa reached forward, hands still tied, and works hard to unscrew his peg leg. Jack looked on as Hector revealed there was more to his wooden leg than met the eye—as it contained a hidden supply of rum. As Barbossa took a gulp, Jack reacts to this by his desire for one. Barbossa then handed the wooden leg over to Jack, who toasts it to revenge, revealing that he knew of Barbossa's true intentions—to confront Blackbeard. Jack was unfazed by this revelation, having saw through Barbossa's phony new image of being a privateer. Though denying it at first, Barbossa came out with it as well as how revenge came to Barbossa's mind. The two old rivals discover they have a lot in common when they are forced to spend some quality time together. Barbossa revealed that the Black Pearl was attacked off the coast of Hispaniola, particularly noting that the rigging came to life and turned against Barbossa and his crew, tangling the crewmen and Barbossa's right leg. He also said that he did what needed done, to survive the attack by having his tied leg cut off. Barbossa screws his leg back into place on its harness as he admitted no interest for King George or "tavern yarns that give hope for a healed limb", just for a chance to take on Blackbeard. Jack stated that he'll see that Barbossa get his chance, finally having his hands freed. Swinging Escape .]] Using the rope wrapped around the tree as leverage, Jack schootches up the trunk, to a crouched position, then standing. Jack climbs upwards a palm tree as Barbossa looks on Jack's escape attempt with admiration. Several Spanish soldiers stood guard at the Spanish camp until they notice something was happening. Barbossa watches as Jack reaches the top and unties himself. Jack then ties the rope to a coconut into a bolo and swings it and flings the rope, which had the coconut caught and wrapped around on another palm tree. Grabbing the rope, Jack pulls the tree towards him. The palm tree bended as Jack pulled it closer. Barbossa and the Spanish soldiers watch incredulous. Jack pulled as hard as he could as the two palm trees came closer to each other. Then Jack suddenly leaps off his perch with the force of the released tension slingshots Jack onto a third palm tree. Seeing that one of their prisoners escaped, the Spanish soldiers take out their swords and muskets and spread out to find Jack. The resulting ballyhoo was taken by Theodore Groves to be the signal. As Barbossa struggled to get free, Groves appeared with Jack and Barbossa's weapons and sets Barbossa free. Barbossa and Groves then fled back to the crew. Jack's dazzling escape, swinging from palm trees, produced an unexpected bonus. The Spanish soldiers continue searching for Jack until coconuts suddenly fall down and pelted them. The rain of coconuts knocked out several of the guards before Jack swooped down, hitting several soldiers as he swings. Jack then dropped down and ran while still holding the rope. On the run, Jack managed to circle one of the trees and tied some very bewildered Spaniards up in the progress. He kept running around the tree until fully tying them to the trunk, before giving a final, satisfying tug, knocking the Spanish soldiers down. Jack gave the soldiers a brief salute before racing away to meet with Barbossa's crew. Aftermath Escape with the Chalices .]] Barbossa and Groves join up with Joshamee Gibbs, Gillette and the rest of Barbossa's crew. Jack appears before the crew, with the Chalices in hand. With the Chalices retrieved, Jack, Barbossa, and the rest of Barbossa's crew quickly made way to continue in their new joint venture, in which Jack would help Barbossa get his chance of revenge against Blackbeard. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Escapes Category:Quest for the Fountain of Youth